Gebruiker:Houtekiet/Vdkl
Waarover wilde praten? Aja, van zodra dat MC heeft toegezegd zal ik er mee akkoord gaan en dan kan ik (doede mee?) een proces beginnen tegen Dimi. Greenday zal wrs mijnen advocaat zijn. --MenM 18:32, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :O.a. Tuurlijk doe ik mee. Zie je niet wat 'ie mij flikt? ;p 10:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ik snap OWTB zijn reactie echt niet. Wat is er mis mee dat ik pas de ochtend nadien een waarschuwing stuur? Ik ben er ook niet 24/24. En na het lezen van zijn OP blijtk dat jij niet in de fout gaat, jij gaf hem een waarschuwing, hij reageerde raar en HFH kwam olie op het vuur gooien. Ik ben trouwens hevige voorstander voor het afzetten. :S -- 17:11, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::En ik maar denken dat jullie nooit onderhandelen met elkaar :S --OWTB 06:54, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Aja, vragen we Bob anders als rechter? -- 17:12, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Over de parlementsverkiezingen zou ik nog 2 dingen toevoegen: - Niet op jezelf stemmen - Minstens 5 stemmen Zo kunnen we Dimi uit het parlement houden. -- 09:52, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :1. Weet ik, maar iedereen keert zich tegen mij. Dimitri w8 totdat ik ruzie krijg zodat hij zich kan verenigen met mijn nieuwe "vijand". 2. Bob? Kweeniet. Je mag het best doen. 3. Kan ik niet meer maken nu, tis al te laat vrees ik. 15:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::Maar wie ga je dan wel/niet toelaten in het parlement? Dat staat nergens! -- 16:24, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::Degenen met 3 stemmen of meer. Dat was zo afgesproken, toch? 16:26, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Kan, zie het alleen nergens staan. En ik zou het verhogen naar 5. -- 16:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Lees mijn OP op nation. -- 16:55, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Lees dit, dit, dit en dit en wees 100% eerlijk, heb ik overdreven? Antwoord op mijn OP, dan lees ik het meteen. -- 18:30, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Arme Anfius. --OWTB 06:54, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, ef denke... Wat had je ook alweer op m'n OP gezet? Eh.... Oh ja... Je verrai. Mss op t begin van als ik weg ga, of in een internetcafé ;) --OWTB 06:54, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Teletubbieswiki, hahahahahahahaha :D >>>> haha+235873672359235879 --OWTB 07:01, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Vergeet mijn afscheid niet te publiceren é -- 18:53, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok.... --OWTB 07:27, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Ben trouwes zo op verkansie :D --OWTB 07:36, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Noord-Deutschland/Zuid-Denemarken... Daarom vond ik het dus zo toevallig... --OWTB 10:31, 8 July 2008 (UTC) De President heeft het recht om tijdens conflicten een beslissing te nemen om het conflict te stoppen. # Deze beslissing moet aan de Libertaanse bevolking duidelijk worden gemaakt. # Deze beslissing mag door geen enkele partij noch Vicepresident noch Eerste Minister noch elke ander inwoner van Libertas in twijfel worden getrokken en/of ongedaan worden gemaakt. :Vind 't maar niets, maar ja. Mss blijf ik na de vakantie wel weg uit Libertas/Lovia/Mäöres. --OWTB 10:44, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Srr hoor, maar heel Terra Media is gewoon zo inactief als de pest. Kan ik niets aan doen. -- 09:17, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Gaan we het proces tegen Dimi vandaag starten? Ik vertrek morgen op vakantie en ik moet hem wel in naam van de staat kunnen aanklegen. -- 09:42, 11 July 2008 (UTC)